


Blinding

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can you blame them though?, Dirty Talk, Drink Carefully while reading this fic., F/F, Humor, Kara and Lena love to mess with Alex, Poor Alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara asks Alex a question about what Lena likes. It goes poorly.





	Blinding

“So, Alex, uh, Lena told me she likes being choked. What the heck does that mean?” Kara asked.

Alex gasped and her eyes widened. “KARA! What the hell?!” 

“I mean, why would anyone want to be choked?” Kara frowned.

Alex groaned. “What did you ask Lena!?”

“I asked her what she likes that would surprise me.” Kara spoke.

“Well, that explains that.” Alex groaned.  
“But I don't know why she wants to be choked? What does that mean?” Kara frowned.

Alex groaned. “This is an awkward conversation. Okay, you know how you asked me what going in dry means?”   
“Yes.” Kara nodded.  
“Basically, she wants you to grab her by the neck and choke her while having sex with her.” Alex sighed. “Why can't you go and ask Maggie these things!?”

Kara winced. “Oh, okay, I see why you're freaking out.”   
“Yeah. I did not need to know that about Lena, Kara.” Alex groaned.

“Sorry.” Kara frowned.

“I just, come on, Kara. Why do you have to ask me everything!?” Alex groaned.

“It's good to know at least. Now I know what she meant by wanting to be choked.” Kara chuckled.

“How the hell did you not know that though? I mean, I appreciate the fact you love to traumatize me, but I just can't imagine you didn't look it up online. Or even ask Lena.” Alex groaned.

“Well, you know, I did look up watersports once, and I regretted my life choices that led me to learn about it.” Kara grinned.

“Okay, Kara, I understand that for certain.” Alex groaned. “Still, please, promise not to disturb my brain any more!”  
“Maybe.” Kara grinned.

“You're just mad at me still for freaking out when I walked in on you and Lena, aren't you?” Alex groaned.  
Kara grinned. “Maybe.” 

&^&

“LENA!” Alex yelled.

Lena looked up from her desk at L-Corp. “Yes?”   
“Did you have to tell my sister about your damn choking fetish!?!” Alex groaned.

Lena grinned and then laughed. “I figured she would go talk to you about it. Especially after the time she looked up watersports online.” 

“I don't want to know what showers you like either!” Alex groaned.

Lena laughed again. “Oh, dear. Sorry, but not into that. Just being treated like a princess and then being choked.” 

Alex groaned. “You love to mess with me, don't you?”   
“Yes!” Lena grinned. “You're so fun to mess with. Besides, Kara and I love each other. We talk about how to drive you crazy.” 

“How long are you going to hold that reaction against me.” Alex groaned.  
“We'll stop, probably when we forgive you for shouting 'What are you doing to my sister's anus!?!' as loud as you could.” Lena grinned.

“I didn't need to see your fist there!” Alex groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Kara and Lena wouldn't want to mess with Alex after that. :P


End file.
